dreamkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Viriathus
Viriathus, who insists on being called Vi by her friends, is a lieutenant of the Troika. First introduced in the Prelude series, she's one of the older orphans, like Robert. Appearance Viriathus appears close to a rabbit or skunk-like Dreamkeeper with her ears facing back, just like a Dutch rabbit. She has pink fur, with her black hands, a black stripe on her tail and black spots on her foot, ear, and eye, above her nose, and a lesser-known patch between her hips. Both of VI's eyelids are black. Vi has a small chest and is complexed by it, since boys don't look at her a like a true "girl". In the Prelude comic, she wore a grey tank top and green shorts. Since joining Troika, she is mostly seen in military-wear, such as a green tank top, body armour, camouflage shorts, knee-pads, red-lens goggles and wears what seems to be spare ammo on her legs; in addition, she was shown to wear the standard Troika uniform with the logo on the back. Personality Viriathus has a volatile personality. She can be nice at first then lose her temper in a second. It has occurred several times in the comic. However, her most dominant feature is her tomboyish personality that includes her wearing masculine clothing, and engaging in games and activities that are physical in nature and are considered to be unfeminine or the domain of boys. Despite Viriathus' tomboy like demeanor, she secretly frets over her physical appearance and clothes. She is particularity frustrated with the growth of cleavage and she still gets offended if somebody calls her a "boy", which still proves that she still has a side of femininity. Her dream, up to the events thus far in the prelude series, was to become a fashion designer, inspired by the success of Tinsel Nanaja, a dream that the events of the graphic novel series suggests may not have been realized in given her position as a lieutenant and her otherwise military paraphernalia she is often seen in. She seems to have an interest in school sports and can be seen in an art print with a pair of gloves known to be used in Fallguard. Capable of construction and repair jobs, she has carved out a job working as a carpenter for Grunn's Orphanage during the events in the prelude comic series, though often she has to put up with not receiving payment. Her relationship with Grunn, is business-oriented but not always successful. Since joining Troika, Vi now has little time for Grunn. Although she cares for the other orphans and troika members, she isn't afraid of showing them that she can punch back, yell at the same time, and feel sensitive about how girls are delicate and fragile. Like Robert is to Mace, she tends to act like an older sister to him at times and even participate in his crazy activities (when persuaded otherwise). She has a bit of mutual respect for Robert, being around the same age and both responsible for helping the orphans, though she isn't above beating on him the most. History Past It isn't known when and how long Viriathus has been an orphan, but she is the second oldest living at Grunn's orphanage. Prelude Unlike the other orphans, Vi refuses to sleep in the sleeping quarters, and has self-delegated her own sleeping and living area within a tarp. During Viriathus' first appearance in the series, she was interrupted when Mace began to peaked in her tarp, hoping to get help from her in pranking Grunn. After throwing things at him for disturbing her privacy, she let him in as he tried to go over his secret plan that he already told everyone else about. Because she was already trying to keep the docks from breaking and she didn't want to get in trouble with Grunn, she yelled at him that his plan wasn't going to work. Mace, saddened by this, left while she tried apologizing to him. After reflecting on her desire to go to a fashion camp advertising Tinsel glamour, Viriathus went to confront Grunn about receiving pay or else she'd stop working; but a drowsy Grunn replied that it was no problem since nothing was broken anyway. She then decided to take up on Mace's idea after consoling him for earlier and convince him to follow through with it. Vi offered to assist Mace's plan by participating in the least amount of effort possible. In exchange, Vi required Mace to bring her a bra (but not carefully explaining its purpose) and was rewarded with the largest bra he could find. Later at school, Viriathus was hanging with her friends who then noticed Claratha walking by and thought to talk to her. Viriathus scolded them for trying to judge on appearance while telling herself that her cleavage will grow. She later joined Narp and the Konkord Twins in walking home as they wondered where Mace and Whip were. When they got back, she ran into Mace and eventually received the bra she requested. While she was initially disappointed it wasn't the size for "herself" she did laugh that he did a good job as it would work for their plan. Soon after, everyone witnessed Grunn falling into the trap while she watched from a boat below. She retorted to him that she got paid by the hour. One night, Viriathus tried to tell a bedtime story to the other orphans but was not doing well while being told Bobby's were better. Mace showed up shortly after and told everyone he hit Grunn with an oar. Seeing the kids only want a story about violence, Viriathus decided to tell them a violent story. While trying to untie him from the tape he put on himself, Gorse took this opportunity to begin a pillow fight. Despite evidence of previous pillow fights and a 'truce', the fight began. After a short struggle Vi started to go "Vi-serk" and attack everyone in a blind rage. She eventually calmed down and before she could declare herself the winner, Krin ends up hitting her with a pillow and she happily admits defeat. As all of the orphans collapse in a heap of exhaustion, Grunn bursts in while trying to say that all their boats were drifting away and throws everyone out to get them. Realizing that no boats means no fishing and no money, Viriathus' kicks into gear and decides to get everyone to go. However, due to everyone being in the same spot with Grunn, part of the dock breaks and everyone fell through. During the commotion, Grunn started chucking them out into the direction of the boats. Viriathus managed to evade him by swimming ahead. Together with the others they started to haul in all the boats to shore. As they thought of bed, Mace asked if they could sleep in her room though she rejected that request. The next day, Viriathus is working on repairing the stairs that were broken from the recent late night mishap when Bobby returns. After happily greeting him, she delivers a punch to his gut as he got close to her, then demanded to know why he wasn't around. Bobby attempts to get her to explain what had happened, but she simply shrugged off his questioning with snark. After Bobby takes most of the orphans to the district social offices to get the orphanage shut down, Mace and Whip try to talk with Vi about the rock they found earlier that day. Because she was hard at work, she simply tells them to "f@#k off". That night, a mail carrier arrived to deliver something for Robert but ended up giving it to Vi instead. After reading the contents she confronted Robert, kicked him in the gut and yelled at him for being past due on child support payments he received a bill for. Noticing that Mace wasn't with him, she offered to get him a Glow Orb to use but Robert insisted he'd go alone. Later, after helping the orphans make an adoption poster for themselves, Robert returned with Mace and Whip. She then went outside with Robert and he ended up revealing that before being thrown out by security, he noticed that the orphanage was blacklisted for some reason; and he believed that Grunn was in on it somehow, though she questioned how he could succeed. Sometime after Paige joined the orphanage, she and Robert would stop visiting the orphanage (presumably) after they learned about Troika in order to become members just like Grunn before them. Volume 3 Chapter 8 - 9 Viriathus, along with Karo and another soldier, were put in charge of interrogating Bill, Damon and Woods (while under the guise of CCA Shock Troopers) in order to determine if they are worthy enough to join Troika. After going over their paperwork, they dropped the act and welcomed them to their organization. Later she helped Nainso give the three a tour of their base. When they saw Grunn with Kalei tied up, she shouted with disgust that he went through the city with her like this while being in a deep hangover. She started to lead her away when Igrath showed up with her M.C.P. She ordered him to put it back while she took Kalei and Bill away. Volume 4 Chapter 10 - 12 The next day, Viriathus started training for Bill, Damon and Woods by putting them through physical drills and showing them how to use a gun. She explained they needed to go through this training in order to help them survive, should they accompany her on the upcoming mission. Later she met up with Karo to let him handle the rest of their tour while she went to talk with Scinter about the three. She wasn't sure about wanting to bring them, despite the mission being on the Viscount's level of the tower and they knew about the location. Robert arrived shortly after overhearing them and he supported her decision not to bring them along as they weren't combat ready, which annoyed her that he butted in. She then switched into a casual outfit while instructing the three new recuits about how they will be viewing their progress through the data scrolls. After learning that their targets are no longer on the Viscount level, she started to lead her group down to the Foundation, much to Karo's objection. They get into a brief scuffle with security, which Karo dispatches, and the four proceed into the caverns beneath the water. They eventually encountered Tinsel and Tendril together and they tried to dart her, but the two escaped. Later, after entering the Archives, Vi leads her squad through the maze. Once the squad realize that their Powers couldn't work, she tells them to switch to reserve power, which was "balls", then ordered them to proceed. Minutes later, they spot Namah run down a hallway with Tendril right on her heels. As Tendril catches Namah in a large chamber, she closes her eyes to wait for the killing blow, but instead opens them and sees Vi and her squad entering the chamber with Tendril nowhere in sight. Vi tries to get Namah to identify herself, but is then attacked by Tendril after Namah tries to warn her. While Vi's squad opens fire at Tendril, he focuses all attention on Vi, trying to overpower her. She orders the squad to get clear as she pulls a sparker out of her bra and pulls the pin. She throws it at Tendril, but he opens a hole in his body and it flies across the chamber to land at Namah's feet. Namah picks it up and throws it back at Tendril. It lands on Tendril and detonates, blasting him into pieces. Vi makes it to her feet, bloodied and her clothes tattered. As Tendril begins to pull himself back together, Vi declares that she and her squad were saving Namah and her friends whether she liked it or not. Sometime later, after Bast blasts away a boulder coming to crush him and Lilith, Vi and her squad emerge from the Archives along with Namah and Whip. As they slide down the hill to regroup with the kids, Vi reports that their Powers were restored. As the entire group gathers, Vi claims that they have to proceed up to the surface in order to get a comm signal. Suddenly, Tendril emerges from the hole in the Archives wall. Vi responds by shooting a whirlwind spiral at him from her hand. Opening fire on the Nightmare, Vi orders them to fall back into the cave. While in the cave, Vi is giving orders to the squad as communications with Troika HQ are restored. Vi confirms with Igrath that all recoveries were accounted for and that they were in combat and being overwhelmed. As their weapons run out of ammo and Rumour is downed, Vi empties the last clip from the two rifles she held, then started using them as clubs to tear through Tendril's body to no effect. As Tendril closes in, Igrath arrives via jumper and slams into Tendril. Igrath then orders Vi to get everyone on the jumper while he held Tendril back. Completing the order, Vi comes back and aids Igrath in pushing Tendril further down the cave with their combined powers. Grabbing onto the jumper, they are all transported back to Troika HQ. Once there, Bobby helps Vi remove her protective vest as she receives medical attention from Tia. She is eventually taken to the med station where she is looking over her face with a mirror. Sometime later, she and her squad are sound asleep in the med station. Equipment Modular Midrange MK III: A standard-use springer rifle commonly used by Shock Troopers and members of Troika, Viriathus was seen using it while fending off against Tendril. Grenades: During the infiltration of the Lost Archives, Viriathus was shown wielding small-blue rounded grenades that cause an explosion after a few seconds. It's powerful enough to neutralize a powerful Nightmare like Tendril for a while, and with an explosion radius small enough to not harm herself or anyone else. Power and Abilities Generates Vortices: Viriathus' Power, seen in Volume 4, appears to be the ability to generate a whirlwind-like effect that was powerful enough to punch a hole through Tendril, or push him back even when gripping the cave walls. Guns Expert: Having trained while with Troika, Viriathus has great skill in using multiple weapons as well as larger guns normally unusable by hand. Expert Carpenter: Viriathus has displayed some vast knowledge when it comes to carpentry, despite her young age, as while living at the orphanage she is capable of fixing just about anything that was broken with ease. She is also able to build various contraptions without greatly damaging the rest of the docks she lives on. Enhanced Strength: Her time with Troika has helped in improving her physical capabilities. Common uses include being able to toss training equipment, underhanded, from a considerable distance, as well as subduing Karo in a hold just enough to maybe break his arm. In combat, she is able to hold off a large Nightmare like Tendril from biting her after she took a hit to her side by one of his attacks. Trivia *Despite having a small bust size and short hair, and others considering her a "boy" in the Prelude, many readers find her very attractive. *While Vi is insecure about her bust-size in the Prelude comic, she is seen in the graphic novel saga (book 4) storing 'sparkers' (grenades) under her shirt where her breasts are. Quotes *(to Mace) "We're called girls." *(to Bill) "Heh, cuz they think you won't believe 'em...but supernatual Nightmares are conspiring to take over all of Anduruna-and we're gonna kick their asses. See? Easy to swallow." References Navigation Category:Dreamkeepers Category:Prelude Characters Category:Females